marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Genji Odashu (Earth-5430)
Dr. Genji Odashu, also known as Photon, was an accomplished astronomer and scientist who was tracking stars in the night sky when she noticed a disturbance in the sky. Seeking it out, she discovered that the anomaly was, in fact, the being known as Galactus. He transformed her into his energy-mimicking herald Spectrum. However, eventually she revolted and decided the Earth was under her protection, becoming the hero known as Photon. Biography Powers *'Energy Form': Due to bombardment by the Power Cosmic by Galactus, Genji can transform herself into any form of energy within the electromagnetic spectrum. She accomplish these transformations by mentally shunting the matter of her body into the dimension from which she draws her energy, and replacing it with a corresponding amount of energy. Her mind remains in the dimension to control the energy-parcel that has taken the place of her body. By assuming an energy-form, she gains all of that energy's properties. She can only transform herself into one wavelength of energy at a time, but she can transform between one energy-state and another in a fraction of a second. Extensive energy transformation and manipulation can be physically taxing once she returns to her physical form. *'Flight': Photon is capable of flight in any of her wavelengths. *'Superhuman Speed': Genji is cable of moving and reacting at superhuman speeds ranging from the speed of sound to lightspeed while in her energy form. *'Intangibility': She can phase through solid matter and certain energy fields depending on their wavelengths. *'Invisibility': Photon is often invisible in most of her forms but can make herself appear visible. *'Energy Duplication': When she encounters a new or unfamiliar energy, Genji can often duplicate it given enough time for analysis. *'Energy Absorption': She is capable of absorbing energy given her own energy form is of the right type and at the right wavelength. *'Energy Blasts': Photon mentally controls both type and quantity of energy she wishes to transmit. She can also divert energy (hard light for example) for use as force beams, which have the equivalent of 300 tons of TNT of explosive force. *'Appearance Alteration': Genji can use her facility over light to modulate her energy and modify her appearance, and outwardly take the form of other people. However, when she does so, she doesn't actually change her physical shape nor can she emulate their biometrics. *'Eidetic Memory': Ever since she acquired her powers, Genji's photographic memory improved, allowing her to have total recall of everything she sees. *'Genius Level Intellect': Doctor Genji Odashu is a renewed and accomplished scientist and astronomer. *'Multilingualism': Genji is fluent in both Japanese and English. *'Astronomy': Genji is a scientist specializing in the field of Astronomy. In addition she holds a Ph.D. in Astronomy. Trivia *Genji is an official co-project of Draft227 and Uncanny X-Factor, being a combination of Monica Rambeau (Photon), Genji Odashu (a pilot for the Followers of the Light), and Norrin Radd (the Silver Surfer). Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Earth-5430 Category:Good Characters Category:Japanese Category:Heralds of Galactus Category:Black Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Alternate Form Category:Energy Body Category:Electrokinesis Category:Magnetokinesis Category:Flight Category:Super Speed Category:Density Shifting Category:Invisibility Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Blasts Category:Shape-Shifting Category:Geniuses Category:Multilingual Category:Energy Senses Category:Levitation Category:Scientists Category:Living Characters Category:Divorced Characters Category:Draft227 Category:Co-Created by Uncanny X-Factor Category:Mutates (Earth-5430) Category:Japanese (Earth-5430) Category:Photographic Memory